Juntos Otra vez
by Barby Hyuga
Summary: One shot. Jugaron a ser amantes, a las espaldas de todos, más especificamente de la desconocida a la que Neji ahora llamaba esposa, hasta que Tenten se cansó, huyó de la aldea, y se enteró que sería mama, dos años después Neji logró encontrarlos


**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

"**JUNTOS OTRA VEZ"**

**-Lo que dicen-**

**Narración**

Hola… aquí les traigo un pequeño fic como regalo de mi cumpleaños, espero que les guste y también sus reviews. Sin más les dejo el fic.

Una hermosa kunoichi se encontraba sentada frente a la ventana de su departamento, viendo como los pequeños copos de nieve caían a causa del invierno, era el segundo año que veía la nieve, la primera vez que lo hizo fue luego de haberse ido de la aldea de la hoja y mudarse muy lejos de allí, intentando olvidar todo lo que la tenía atada a esa aldea, en especial ese maldito sentimiento que la había mantenido atada a Neji, su compañero de toda la vida, el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, y el que poco a poco se había convertido en el amor de su vida, sí, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo y él correspondía a ese sentimiento, se relacionaron demás, cruzaron la barrera de la amistad, pero lastimosamente lo hicieron después de que el clan de Neji lo casara con una perfecta desconocida.

Jugaron a ser amantes por un año, aun sabiendo que estaba mal lo hicieron, hasta que llego el momento en el que ella decidió terminar con esa relación, no le dijo nada a Neji, el último día que se vieron, se amaron como nunca lo habían hecho, le dijo que lo amaba muchísimas veces, y escuchó como él se lo decía también cosa que hacía rara vez, durante la noche se fue, sin dejar rastro alguno, había pedido una transferencia a otra aldea y esta había sido concedida.

Poco tiempo después se enteró de que iba a ser mamá a sus veinte años, en ese momento no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si debería decírselo a Neji, él estaba en todo su derecho de saberlo, pero no quería que la fuera a buscar, decidió mandarle una carta junto con la carta que le envió a Hinata rogándole a esta no le rebelara su paradero, pronto recibió una respuesta del Hyuga, en la que le pedía le dijera dónde estaba, de hecho se lo suplicaba, le decía también que si se lo permitía estarían juntos, incluso le repetía a cada momento cuanto la amaba, nunca respondió a esa carta, pero aun la guardaba.

Tiempo después de este suceso nació su hijo, un hermoso niño igualito a su papá, al cual llamó Hizashi como el padre de su amado, Neji le había dicho alguna vez que cuando tuviera un hijo quería llamarlo así y ella cumplió su sueño, también le envió una carta informándole que ya había nacido que era un niño sano y hermoso y que se parecía mucho a él.

El pequeño Hizashi estaba cumpliendo su primer año de vida justo en ese día.

El timbre del departamento sonó asustándola levemente, se levantó y fue a abrir, la figura que se encontraba tras la puerta la reconocería donde sea, era Neji.

El Hyuga al verla solo sonrió, la tomó de la cintura y la besó, transmitiéndole todo el amor que había estado guardando para ella desde el día que se fue, ella rápidamente correspondió al beso aferrándose al cuerpo de su amado, se separaron por falta de aire, ambos abrieron lentamente sus ojos, y en cada par se reflejaba el brillo del amor que se tenían y de la felicidad de volver a verse,

-Al fin te encontré, no sabes cuánto me ha costado- susurró el Hyuga tiernamente antes de volverla a besar.

Cuando volvieron a separarse Neji divisó una pequeña criatura que veía la escena que sus padres mostraban, se quedó helado al verlo, ¡era su hijo!

Tenten volteó a ver lo que había causado esa reacción en Neji y se encontró con el pequeño Hizashi observándolos, le hizo un seña a su hijo para que se acercara y este con pasos algo torpes a causa de su corta edad así lo hizo, Tenten lo cogió en sus brazos y lo puso a la altura de su Neji para que lo viera mejor y comenzó a hablar –Neji, te presento a Hizashi nuestro hijo- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa - ¿Quieres cogerlo?- preguntó y al ver como asentía se lo pasó, el lo cogió.

Luego de que Neji saliera de su sorpresa, hablaron, él le contó de su divorcio y le pidió que vivieran juntos y que se casaran, a lo que ella aceptó gustosa.

Seis meses después se celebró la boda, una boda íntima con sus amigos más cercanos y su hijo para presenciarlo.

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado, quiero pedir disculpas a los que siguen mi fic "De Verdad te Quiero"

Por no haber puesto el siguiente capítulo, he tenido algunas complicaciones en plantear las ideas que quiero transmitir pero estará listo pronto.

Quiero preguntarles algo, a mi la verdad la idea de este fic me gustó mucho y me encantaría hacerlo un long fic, que les parece?

Espero sus reviews Bye


End file.
